The Strange Looking One
by Azkaban Escapee
Summary: Eeeek! What will happed at Sirius Black's trial? And what are the two girls in the back row waitin for...
1. Default Chapter Title

Azkaban Escapee Presents

The Strange Looking One Part 1

A nervous Harry Potter gripped the side of the peu in the wizard courtroom. For some reason, they had made the witness's bench as uncomfortable as 'the stand' as they called it. 

As they waited for the court to begin, he stared at his godfather on trial and found his thoughts drifting away to a few weeks ago when he read _The Daily Prophet_'s headline **Black re-captured at last! **

The infamous Azkaban escapee Sirius Black has been recaptured, following a large stakeout set up by the Hit Wizards. "We knew that Black travelled as a large black dog, thanks to information from Hogwarts professor, Severus Snape," Says Hugt Ridgy, Hit Wizard Sergeant. 

"So all we had to do was set a trap for him, and capture every black dog around the last Black sighting. It wasn't very long until we found the right one." 

A surprising move by Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, who called a re-investigation into his parents death. This meant having a trial for Black (who had not had one in the first place, the first time he was sent to Azkaban.)

The trial had been set for the 7th of September, and will be expecting a large turnout of people who are eagerly awaiting Black's Demetor's Kiss. 

Harry still couldn't believe that his godfather had finally been caught. But he couldn't really expect him to be on the run for this long, either. 

He leaned forward and stared at his friends. Hermione, who was in tears, and sniffling softly, Ron, who had his arm comfortably around her, kissing her hair and whispering soothing words in her ear. 

He looked the other way, and saw Professor Dumbledore, who's twinkle in his eyes were conspicuously missing, was talking in a low voice to Remus Lupin, the last, free marauder. He sighed and stared at his feet. A voice caught his attention. A girl with long, black hair was talking to Sirius' lawyer. There was another girl too, she had light brown hair, and a nervous look on her face. The black haired girl spun around, and Harry caught her face. She had beautiful emerald eyes like his, and large glasses that were much larger than her eyes. She spoke a few words to the brown haired girl and they both ran off, to sit behind Harry's peu.

The trial began a few minutes later. Minister Fudge walked in as the judge. If _he _was judge, then he must have some influence over the jury. Harry found himself wishing that they had caught Pettigrew. 

He was called up to the stand. Harry told the court that wild story that happened two years ago. 

Hermione and Ron were also called up. Then, all the evidence about Sirius guilt, was dredged up again, and their stories were compared with one another, and marked its possible amount of truth against wild rumours flying all around the country side on both when Sirius was taken to, and escaped from Azkaban. 

It didn't look good. The two girls behind him, were fidgeting. They kept glancing at the door, as if expecting someone to come through it.

At last, Sirius himself was called up to the stand.

He was drilled, argued against, threatened, insulted for at least an hour and a half. 

The jury went in to discuss the verdict. Harry slumped. This definitely didn't look good. 

One of the girls, the one that looked a little like him, leaned forward.

"Excuse me," She started. Harry turned around. "Have you seen a tall girl with muggle combat boots?" She asked hopefully. Harry shook his head, too upset about Sirius to talk. The girl seemed tho sense this, for she nodded and said, "OK, thanks anyway." 

The jury filed in a few minutes later. "We find Sirius Draco Black guilty of all charges. He is to be given the Dementor's Kiss in 10 minutes." Fudge banged his gravel.

Harry fell back down on the seat, tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked up and Sirius, who was talking to Remus. Sirius hugged Remus, and walked over to Harry. He whispered a few words of encouragement to him, and scooped him up in his arms. This was the first physical contact that Harry had ever had that didn't involve a frying pan or a wand to heal a broken arm. He hugged back for goodness knows how long. 

"Mr Black, its time." 

Sirius broke away, and was just about to follow the Dementor out of the courtroom, when--

Comments? Flames? Praise? Insults? Plz review!

Disclaimer - I own nothing, except for the two girls, and a surprise character!


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

*Azkaban Escapee *

Presents

The Strange Looking One Part 2

"Stop! He's innocent!" Called a femine voice. Silence swept over the court room, as a cloaked figure walked into the room. The two girls behind Harry relaxed, and smiled slightly when they saw her.

The girl pulled off her robes to revel one of the most beautiful and deadly looking girls that Harry had ever seen. 

Half of the girl's hair was jet black - the other was platinum white. She was tall and very pale, dressed like a muggle goth, with kneehigh black boots, black miniskirt with fishnet stockings, and a black boob tube. Her face was very chisled, and looked very solem. Her eyes were blacker than her hair, with a hint of rage in her eyes - red. 

Her face was by far the most frightening. 

It was as if someone has used her face as a drawing canvas. 

A vine had grown up her left cheek and curled around her left eye.

While a sleek black panther was frozen mid attack above her right.

Harry turned his head slightly to catch the reactions of the other people in the courtroom. He saw Rita Skeeter with her quill, flying through page after page of parchment, no dount cooking up another lie.

Dumbledore was..._smiling. _Harry blinked and looked again. He craned his neck and looked at Sirius, who was looking like he had seen Lord Vordemort slip into the room. 

Fudge regained his voice. "May I help you, young lady?" 

The girl nodded. She glidded down the asile between the peus, until she was standing right in front of him. 

"I have evidence I wish to present to the courtroom." Said her voice. It sound...familiar, though Harry couldn't place it. 

Fudge looked like bird ruffling its feathers. 

"For or against?" He demanded.

"For." Her voice echoing around the room. Everyone stared in awe, and the girl just smiled slightly at their reations and gently placed a hand on her hip pocket, where a small bulge was moving.

"Wo...would you take that stand then please, young lady." Stammered Sirius' defence attourney, Bigus Dickus (appologies to Monty Python!!). Bigus Dickus was the best lawyer money could buy and was a hard man that never shed a tear. Seeing him reduced to this increased Harry's curoisoty of this girl. 

She walked over to the box and sat gracefully in it, her eyes scaning the people in the courtroom. 

After the girl said the Oath that she would tell the truth, Bigus Dickus asked her her name.

There was a hush over the court. Even Rita Skeeter had stopped writing. 

The girl took a deep breath and said, "My name is Esmerelda. Esmerelda Black."

They all stared in silence.

Comments? Flames? Praise? Insults? Plz review!

Boring Disclaimer: I own nothing except the three girls (have you forgotten the other two already? Shame on you!!) and the plot. (So don't even think about it.)

OK, what does everyone think about it being in little pieces that come often, or big bits that don't come _as _often? 


	3. Default Chapter Title

*Azkaban Escapee *

Presents

The Strange Looking One Part 3

Instantly, Bigus Dickus swapped from timid man, to hard man.

"Relation to Mr Black?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"That's not important right now," She answered coolly. "What is important is righting a wrong that had been made and forgotten over a decade ago. I'm talking about the conviction of Sirius Black."

"What evidence do you have?" Cried the prosecuting lawyer, Smallus Genitalius. "Are you just going to sit there and talk about it? What evidence do you have?" He sat down, looking rather smug. 

Esmerelda smiled. "I'm a physic. I was there when Sirius allegedly killed Peter Pettigrew and those muggles." 

Silence filled the court once more. Harry looked around again. Sirius, for the first time Harry had seen, was visibly shaking. Harry wondered if this girl had the proof to save Sirius.

Esmeralda rose. Her hands by her sides, lifted slightly, and suddenly everyone in the courtroom could see a vision - a part of Esmeralda'a memory, like muggle video camera. 

__

There were bars - like on a baby's crib. The 'camera' was Esmeralda's eyes. A lady looking like Esmeralda, was spooning food into the child's mouth. The child gurgled happily. A younger Sirius burst into the room. 

"Scarlett! We must go! Peter has given Voldemort James' secret!" The younger Sirius picked up a large cloak and put it around the shoulders of the woman.

"What about Esse?" She asked. The young man paused. 

"Take her with us. Let's go. Don't forget your wand - we might need it!" 

The scene went black. 

Next, was the view of the sky, like the eyes of the 'camera' were facing upwards. 

The eyes turned, to see the broad back of the young Sirius, and the arms of the lady, as she held the child protectively. 

"Peter!" Cried Sirius. The baby, frightened by the noise, started to cry. The lady rocked her gently, and the cries subsided. The baby turned to see Peter Pettigrew, smiling evilly. The motorbike stopped and Sirius leapt of it. 

"You're going to pay for what you did to Lily and James, Peter! You're just lucky that Harry survived!" The man screamed, his face set in an expression of rage. 

He started to walked slowly towards Peter, then-

"James and Lily! How could you, Sirius!" Pettigrew suddenly yelled. 

"What!?" Shrieked the lady, outraged. "You're the one that did it, Peter! And you're going to pay the price." The women and Sirius reached for their wands. 

So quickly, almost the vision couldn't catch it - but you can't hide anything from a psychic, Peter pulled out his own wand and blew the street apart with one blast of green light. The lady and Sirius hadn't touched their wands. Through the haze of the green, their was Pettigrew, slicing off his finger with one decisive slice, and changing into a rat. The haze cleared, and the rat sped down the sewer with the other rats.

The vision cleared, and everyone regained his or her normal sight. 

Smallus Genitalius stood up, looking like he was about to launch into one of his 'magnificent' speeches. 

"How do you, Miss Black," He spat her name like a terrible tasting piece of food. "How can you honestly proof that that is accurate. For all we know you could have faked that so called vision!" 

Emeralda only smiled once more. She put her hand into her robes and pulled out a small, wriggling vermin - a rat. 

"If this isn't enough proof, I don't know what is."

The courtroom merely stared at her like she was crazy. 

"What!?" She asked, stunned. She rose up and dropped the rat onto the hard, paved floor.It bounced and when it hit the ground a second time, it wasn't a rat, but a dumpy, scared looking man. 

"This man," Esmeralda said suddenly. "Is Peter Pettigrew." 

The trial moved quite quickly from there. Esmeralda gracefully gave up her time in the spot light, to a rather reluctant Mr Pettigrew. He was quickly identified and Sirius proved innocent. 

As Sirius scooped up Harry and they hugged each other, as Ron and Hermione were doing the same - except they were kissing_ - _Harry glanced in the shadows, to see the two girls who had sat behind him in the trial, run up to Emeralda and they embraced. A few sentences were exchanged, and the two girls quickly departed leaving Esmeralda on her own.

Harry could've sworn he'd heard a little feminie voice in his head, "Look after my father, Harry. Take good care of him please. I must return to my place in life, now. Good luck, Boy Who Lived." 

The girl looked straight at Harry and faded from sight. 

****

Should I continue this, of leave it as it is? You decide! Also, this will be my last fic for the year, because I need my school network to upload fics. Don't worry, I will be continuing (if you want me to) in the school holidays.

Boring Disclaimer: All HP characters belong to J K Rowling. The three girls and the plot belong to me. 


End file.
